


wanna wake up where you are

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cyrus is never going to be good at paying attention to sports.





	wanna wake up where you are

Cyrus is never going to be good at paying attention to sports. Even TJ in his uniform doesn’t keep his attention when it drags on too long, and it’s worse when the other boy is in the bleachers with him, instead of out on the court. His eyes start drooping before the first period has even ended, and he lists sideways, leaning in towards TJ. 

Glancing down at him, TJ quirks a brow. “It’s not that boring.” He gestures to the court, where Buffy is wiping the floor with the competition by sinking another basket. “I’m not holding that sign for you.”

Cyrus tries to look pleading, but he’s pretty sure his yawn ruins it. When he’s finished, TJ is grinning at him. He rolls his eyes, reaches up to ruffle Cyrus’s hair. “Fine.” 

He keeps an arm around Cyrus’s shoulder, his other hand taking the sign so that Cyrus doesn’t drop it. Cyrus knows TJ will probably give it to Andi as soon as she gets back from the bathroom or wherever she disappeared to, but it’s still a sweet gesture. 

TJ’s arm around him is warm, and his shoulder is solid, inviting. It isn’t too long before Cyrus has abandoned emotional self-preservation entirely and let his head drop down onto it. He thinks he feels TJ tense, but then his arm is tightening around him slightly, so he’s probably just imagining things. 

That’s the last thought he has for awhile.

When he wakes up, he’s still leaning against TJ, warm and solid, whose arm has slipped down, wrapped more around his waist than his shoulders. His hand curls, warm, on Cyrus’s hip. TJ and Buffy are talking about the game, or at least that’s what it sounds like from the amount of times he hears the word ball. He shifts a little, immediately regrets it when it causes TJ to pull back slightly, enough to glance down. 

Their faces are so close when he looks up that Cyrus  _ feels _ his go hot and red. 

“You’re awake,” TJ says, like he doesn’t notice that if Cyrus just tilted his head a little… “You slept through practically the whole game, Underdog.”

TJ doesn’t sound as if he minds, though. His arm his still around Cyrus, anyway. 

“Sorry,” Cyrus yawns a little, looks at Buffy. “Sorry,” he says again, wincing slightly at the look on her face. It’s not mad, exactly… Cyrus isn’t really sure what it is. “Did everyone else leave?”

“We’re meeting them at the Spoon.” Buffy’s voice sounds weird too. “Don’t worry about it.” She pauses, then shakes her head slightly.

Cyrus pulls completely away from TJ, stretching his arms over his head, yawning again. TJ stands, offers a hand to help Cyrus to his feet. 

None of them comment when he doesn’t let go. 


End file.
